


Дванадцять років потому

by pinkelderberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Ukrainian Translation | Український переклад
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkelderberry/pseuds/pinkelderberry
Summary: — А як би ви охарактеризували свій зв'язок із Сіріусом Блеком?Він відхилився на стільці. Світло було занадто яскравим, він спав години зо три минулої ночі, у нього люто боліла голова.— То ось у чому справа. Ви хочете дізнатися про Сіріуса.





	Дванадцять років потому

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twelve Years Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498543) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



— А як би ви охарактеризували свій зв'язок із Сіріусом Блеком?

Він відхилився на стільці. Світло було занадто яскравим, він спав години зо три минулої ночі, у нього люто боліла голова.

— То ось у чому справа. Ви хочете дізнатися про Сіріуса.

— Ми лише намагаємося зрозуміти, що трапилося 1981-го.

— Ви хочете, щоби я розповів про Сіріуса, — промовив він голосом, який прозвучав на диво розпачливо. Можливо, так позначався брак сну. — Албус знає, що я тут?

— Пане Люпине, ми діємо згідно з певним протоколом...

— Ну звісно ж він знає. То про що ви там запитували?

— Як би ви охарактеризували свій зв'язок із Сіріусом Блеком?

— Він залишився в минулому.

— Ви не намагалися сконтактувати з ним у Азкабані.

— Звісно не намагався. Але ви й так це знаєте.

— Проте ви вдвох жили разом із серпня 1980-го до листопада 1981-го.

— Ми сусідували.

— Ви були близькі.

— Життя в Лондоні вартує грошей. У мене їх було небагато. Він виручав мене.

— Якби пан Блек спробував сконтактувати з вами, як би ви відреагували?

— Погано. Через нього загинуло троє моїх найкращих друзів. То чи будете ви такі ласкаві розповісти мені, в чому справа?

— На жаль, поки що ми не можемо надати вам жодної інформації про розслідування, пане Люпине. Проте ми би хотіли почути про той час, коли ви з паном Блеком були близькі.

Він на секунду заплющив очі. Коли він розплющив їх знову, головний біль лише посилився.

— Ну добре. Поговорімо. Що ви хочете знати?

 

*

 

Згодом він сів на автобус до своєї квартири в східній частині Лондона. Попервах він почав їздити автобусом, просто щоби якось згаяти час. Всі ці люди, незнайомі йому та незнайомі з ним — яким і не хотілося з ним знайомитися. Він міг читати книжку та вдавати з себе будь-кого — і за цим минало півгодини. До того ж, шанси розплакатися, сидячи в автобусі, видавалися вкрай мізерними.

Цими днями він плакав лише тоді, коли давав собі на це дозвіл. Проте користуватися автобусами звикнув. Інколи він спостерігав за людьми, розмірковуючи — як би воно було, бути кимось іншим? Одного разу йому дістався номер телефону на диво привабливого чоловіка, на якого він, як з'ясувалося, витріщався. Він роздумував над тим, щоби зателефонувати йому, щонайменше тиждень, аж поки не вирішив, що вже в будь-якому разі запізно.

У квартирі стояв запах чаю та пилу. Певно, слід уже скоро прибратися. Втім, до запаху пилу звикаєш за кілька хвилин, в гості до нього ніхто не ходить, тож чи варто взагалі морочитися? Він поставив на вогонь чайник та почекав, поки вода в ньому закипить, а потім сів за стіл, тримаючи чашку з чаєм на коліні, оскільки стільниця була завалена книжками. Пляшка віскі залишилася лежати в його сумці, де й була. Все одно вона нічого не виправить — як не справляла ніколи.

«А як би ви охарактеризували свій зв'язок із Сіріусом Блеком?» — запитала та, з рожевим волоссям та гострим поглядом, а він замислився, яким же буде їхнє наступне запитання. «Пане Люпине, до нашого відома дійшло, що пан Блек досі вам сниться. Не хочете спробувати пояснити це нам детальніше?»

Він згаяв час до другої години ночі, читаючи не найгірший серед поганеньких романів, а потім почекав години зо три, поки сон його не здолає — точнісінько перед тим, як шум ранішнього трафіку розбудив його.

 

*

 

— Пан Блек купив квартиру на порозі червня 1980-го року. Ви переїхали до неї на початку серпня.

— Я вже сказав вам, що в мене не було багато грошей. У вас же є моя справа, чи не так? Ви ж знаєте, що я…

— Пане Люпине, — промовив той, що явно намагався здаватися доброзичливим, — ми би все одно хотіли, щоби ви розповіли нам про це. Кому з вас ця ідея спала на думку першому? Поселитися в одній квартирі?

Він довго дивися на них, перш ніж здатися.

— Це була Сіріусова ідея.

— І чому, на вашу думку, він вам це запропонував?

— Місце, в якому я на той час жив… воно більше нагадувало комору, аніж кімнату. Одне крихітне віконце, простору ледве вистачало на письмовий стіл та ліжко. Сіріусові воно страшенно не подобалося.

— Йому страшенно не подобалося, що ви мешкали в таких негідних умовах?

— Ми були друзями. Ви ж це вже знаєте. Певна річ, я жалкую про це ось уже дванадцять років, проте… скільки ще разів ви змусите мене це промовити?

Рожевоволоса переклала папери на столі.

— Думаю, ще кілька разів. Будь ласка, продовжуйте, пане Люпине.

 

*

 

Він пам‘ятав той день, коли вони з Сіріусом сиділи за столом, таким крихітним, що їхні коліна під стільницею раз-у-раз дотикалися — а може, Сіріус робив це навмисне. Вони не полишали Лондон тижні зо три, і все здавалося відносно нормальним, за винятком хіба що того, що дедалі більше людей зникало чи помирало за нез'ясованих обставин. Джеймс, Лілі та Пітер повернулися за кілька днів до того, й вони вп'ятьох навідалися в бар за два квартали від помешкання Лілі й Джеймса. Лілі була вдягнена в темно-зелену сукню та чорні черевики на підборах і мала такий вигляд, наче незадовго до того плакала, а Джеймс здавався блідішим, ніж зазвичай у середині липня. Пітер виглядав пригніченим — утім, він виглядав пригніченим із тих пір, як вони полишили Гоґвортс. Приміщення наповнювала голосна музика, а дівчина за сусіднім столиком курила, видихаючи весь дим акурат у бік Ремуса. Проте в кінцевому підсумку вечір був далеко не поганий.

— Я купив квартиру, — оголосив Сіріус. Він не пив; він часто не пив, і потім Ремус все намагався зрозуміти, що це, в біса, значило.

— Справді? — перепитав Пітер.

— Я не можу постійно жити вдома, коли ми в Лондоні, — пояснив Сіріус, — або з Джеймсом і Лілі. Вони виженуть мене надвір, як тільки-но народиться дитина.

— Не думаю, що ми ще довго лишатимемося в Лондоні, — помітив Ремус. — Ходять чутки, що в одному крихітному селі біля Бірмінгема почали зникати люди. У мене є підозра, що Дамблдор відрядить нас туди.

— Ти просто мрієш про це, бо тобі дуже сподобалося в Шотландії цієї весни, — промовив Сіріус і підморгнув йому, лайнюк. — Проте послухай. Ремусе, ти мусиш переїхати до мене.

Лілі та Джеймс досі танцювали. Пітер зробив ще один ковток свого пива. Продовжувала грати музика.

— Що? — перепитав Ремус. Його голос прозвучав напрочуд сухо.

— Ну ж бо! Те місце, де ти живеш зараз, жахливе!

— Ти не можеш просто…

— Ще й як можу.

— Мені не по кишені платити тобі належну оренду.

— Та я б і не взяв її, дурню. Подумай про це, Ремусе. _Подумай про це._

Це було саме тим, чого йому робити не хотілося.

— Квартира хороша, — продовжував Сіріус. — З балконом. І спальнею. І… кухнею. З усім.

— Жити з кимось безпечніше, — промовив Пітер дещо сумно. — Якщо щось трапиться — шанси вищі.

— Нічого не трапиться, — заявив Сіріус. На столі лежала газета, в якій великими страшними літерами розповідалося про молоду пару, що зникла зі свого дому прямо посеред білого дня. Згодом Ремус багато думав, чи й справді Сіріус був таким уже й оптимістом. Либонь він просто знав більше, ніж решта з них. Утім, з іншого боку, Ремус мав вдосталь часу, щоби подумати про багато речей. — Мені потрібно подихати свіжим повітрям. Ходімо зі мною.

Він кліпнув очима.

— Сіріусе…

— Ми повернемося за мить, — пообіцяв Сіріус Пітеру та схопив Ремуса за рукав.

Надворі дощило. Люди проходили повз них із парасолями в руках; їхні кроки відлунювалися на мокрому асфальті. Ремус зупинився біля дверей, проте Сіріус не відпустив його руку; замість цього він потягнув його вперед і штовхнув у плече в бокову алею, між кам'яною стіною та рядом сміттєвих баків.

— Якого біса? — зміг запитати він, перш ніж Сіріус зупинив його й поцілував у губи.

Стіна виявилася вологою та холодною. Вода прокралася крізь товщу його пальта, каміння кололо його в лопатки. Сіріусове стегно притиснулося до його власного, а потім — між його ніг; у нього перехопило подих; десь удалині стихали чиїсь кроки — а він схопився двома руками за Сіріусове пальто й став відповідати на його поцілунок, аж доки Сіріус не прикусив його легенько за нижню губу.

— Якого біса, Ремусе, — промовив Сіріус у куточок його рота, — тобто, чорт би тебе побрав? Просто подумай — ми могли би жити разом! Я міг би трахати тебе щоночі, й ніхто би не ставив жодних запитань!

Він намагався про це не думати.

— Я ж тобі сказав. Я не можу платити...

Сіріус поцілував його з такою силою, що йому довелося відірватися, щоби прокашлятися.

— Замовкни, — звелів Сіріус, тримаючи пальці на Ремусовій шиї, щоби той не зміг відхилитися ще далі, — стули свою пельку щодо грошей. Невже ти цього не хочеш? Не хочеш разом залишати бар і йти до нашої квартири, й трахатися в справжньому ліжку, яке пахне нами двома?

Звичайно ж він цього хотів.

— Ми можемо вскочити в халепу. Люди говоритимуть.

— Та кому в біса є діло до того, що вони...

— Якщо про це почує Дамблдор, він не дозволить нам працювати разом.

Сіріус набрав повні груди повітря та поклав долоні Ремусові на плечі.

— Ми скажемо їм, що це лише через те, що в тебе немає грошей. І тому що ми друзі. Вони знають, що я багатий, як чорт. Вони подумають, що це цілком логічно.

— Я мушу й далі працювати з тобою, — промовив Ремус, — бо тоді я знаю, що з тобою все добре. Я знаю, де ти, і що ти живий. Мені це необхідно. Краще відмовитися від сексу, ніж щоби тебе відіслали на кілька тижнів із кимось іншим, так, що я не матиму змоги перевірити, чи з тобою все гаразд.

— Ти ідіот.

— Ми мусимо повертатися, доки Пітер не пішов нас шукати.

— Сьогодні ми підемо до квартири. Я поки що не маю жодних меблів, проте ми щось придумаємо.

— Сіріусе...

— Скажи мені, що ти цього не хочеш, — промовив Сіріус і поцілував його.

Зрештою квартира йому надзвичайно сподобалася. Вона стояла порожня, й трохи пахла собакою, й мала чудовий вигляд із вікна, якщо визирати в нього, сидячи в певній точці на підлозі вітальні.

Як тільки вони як слід зачинили за собою двері, Сіріус поцілував його, зняв з його пліч пальто й штовхнув до стіни. Він поцілував його у відповідь, відчуваючи на своєму обличчі Сіріусове волосся, яке випало з ґульки, тягнучись руками до Сіріусових джинсів, і застібки, й спіднього, — й посеред усього цього в його голові виникла напівсформована думка: а чи не можуть вони зробити це ніжно? Можливо, їм необхідно квапитися, щоби не мати змоги зупинитися й подумати про це — й усвідомити ймовірність того, що все закінчиться погано для них обох, — або, говорячи відверто, принаймні для нього.

Проте він припинив думати про це, як тільки Сіріус вклав його на підлогу, яка виявилася м'якшою, ніж мала би бути. По стелі гуляли вуличні вогні; він дивився на них через Сіріусове ліве плече, поки все в ньому здвигалося, зрушувалося, — і зрештою знову заспокоїлося.

 

*

 

— Коли ви вперше відвідали квартиру Сіріуса?

— Не знаю. Можливо, в серпні.

— Проте ви бачили її, перш ніж переїхали.

— Та наче так. Здається, він показував мені її одним полуднем, можливо, десь на початку серпня. З нами був Пітер.

— Ви троє проводили разом багато часу? Ви, Сіріус Блек та Пітер Петіґрю?

— Ну, в Джеймса та Лілі наприкінці липня народилася дитина. Вони були доволі заклопотані. Тож, можна сказати, залишилися лише ми втрьох.

— А як ви вважаєте: ви були ближчі до Сіріуса, ніж до Пітера?

Через зачинені двері з коридору долинуло відлуння кроків.

— Мені складно на це відповісти.

 

*

 

Коли він переніс свої речі до квартири, стояв початок серпня. Сіріус сидів на дивані, поклавши голі стопи на бильце.

— Це все?

— Ага.

— Справді? У тебе більше немає речей?

— Ти звелів мені позбутися ліжка.

Сіріус широко завсміхався.

— Ага. Ми скажемо їм, що ти спиш на дивані.

— Проте я не спатиму на дивані.

— Звичайно ні!

— Ти божевільний, — промовив Ремус — навряд чи вперше. Згодом він почав думати, що це був знак. Із Сіріусом мусило щось бути не так, бо хто ж у біса просто запрошує когось жити разом — ось так просто, наче в них справжні стосунки, а не лише дружній секс — наче вони пошлюблені, як Лілі та Джеймс. Певно, Сіріус із ним грався. Це був не інакше як жарт чи сон.

Утім, знову ж таки, після того, як усе сталося, йому в усьому стали ввижатися знаки.

— У тебе такий вигляд, наче ти думаєш про якусь дурницю, — помітив Сіріус першого ранку, зупинившись у проймі кухонних дверей; половина його волосся вилізла з ґульки; футболка була вдягнена навиворіт. — Припини.

— Мені потрібно випити кави.

— Звісно. Можеш пошукати її.

— Я спав у твоєму ліжку.

— Чорт забирай, — промовив Сіріусом приглушеним голосом, яким він зазвичай говорив після сексу. — Немовби я цього не помітив! Ти всю ніч тицяв своїми колінами мені в живіт!

— А що коли ти захочеш трахнути когось іншого?

— А що коли ти захочеш трахнути когось іншого? — повторив Сіріус, сів за стіл та окинув свою футболку поглядом. — Здається, я вдягнув футболку навиворіт.

— Але ж ми не…

— Ми не що?

Ремус похитав головою.

— Та в біса кажи вже, Ремусе!

— Ми не _разом_.

— Тобто — «разом»? Що ти хочеш? Обручку?

— Зрозуміло, що ні!

— Ти хочеш, щоби я пообіцяв тобі, що не помру, — заявив Сіріус і набрав повні груди повітря. — Ось чого ти хочеш, чи не так?

— Не зовсім, — промовив Ремус, бо він був цілком упевнений року так із 1979-го, що уб'ють якраз таки його. Пізніше він інколи міркував: чи не іронічно, що він виявився єдиним, хто вижив? — Не те щоби я не… ти ж розумієш, що зі мною буде, якщо ти… якщо я втрачу тебе.

— Що? — запитав Сіріус із щирим зацікавленням. Інколи він просто ненавидів Сіріуса.

— Замовкни.

— Що з тобою буде, — запитав Сіріус м'яко, — якщо ти втратиш мене?

— Я не можу знайти каву.

— Здається, я залишив її вчора зранку в спальні.

— У _спальні_?

— Ти хочеш розповісти про нас людям? Ти через це хандриш?

— Я не хандрю. І ні. Звісно, не хочу.

Секунду йому здавалося, що його відповідь засмутила Сіріуса, проте це, мабуть, була гра світла.

— Навіть Джеймсу?

— Що ми йому скажемо? — запитав він і усвідомив — трохи запізно — що йому й справді цікаво знати.

— Що ми трахаємося, певна річ, — відповів Сіріус. — І що ти закоханий у мене.

Ремус заварив каву, незважаючи на те, що його долоні трохи тремтіли. На вікна падав легкий дощ; за якийсь час Сіріус зняв футболку та вдягнув її правильно.

— Закоханий у мене до нестями, — повторив він, зазираючи собі через плече — либонь, щоби перевірити шрам на верхній частині спини, отриманий того тижня в Шотландії. — Що, не згодний?

— Стули пельку.

— Ми можемо просто сказати Джеймсові, що ми разом. Подивимося, як він це сприйме. А потім Пітерові. Вони не розкажуть Дамблдорові.

— Ні, — промовив Ремус.

 

*

 

— Пане Люпине, то протягом цих років у вашому житті не було нікого особливого? Протягом 1980-го та 1981-го?

— Ні.

— Жодних стосунків?

— Ні.

— Певно, ви почувалися самотнім, — помітив привітний.

«Та пішов ти», — подумав він. Проте це була одна з тих речей, про які він жалкував найбільше, принаймні протягом кількох перших тижнів. Це було нелогічно, звичайно. Якби про них хтось знав, вони би не відпустили його настільки просто. Вони би думали, що він знав щось про те, що скоїв Сіріус. А так Дамблдор поговорив із ним із півгодини й відіслав додому. На той момент він уже був трохи напідпитку, тож пішов вулицями, не дуже розуміючи, куди йде, але все одно опинився в квартирі, а там заліз у ліжко, яке досі пахло ним і Сіріусом, і допив пляшку, щоби прокинутися пізно по обіді наступного дня від сонячного проміння на обличчі. І ніхто не здогадувався, чому він був такий сумний. Ніхто не знав, що він був закоханий у Сіріуса до нестями.

Однак він перестав думати про це в такому ключі багато років тому. Звичайно ж це було не кохання. Він зовсім не знав Сіріуса, а кохати когось, кого ти зовсім не знаєш, неможливо.

— І зараз ви проживаєте один, пане Люпине, правильно?

— Так.

— Комусь може здатися, що ви так і не змогли переступити через події 1981-го року.

Він впився в неї поглядом, аж поки вона не кліпнула очима.

— Ну що ж. То як це було? Жити з Сіріусом Блеком?

Він похитав головою.

— Я не знаю. Ми були сусідами. Нормально.

— З ним не було складно?

— Тобто — «складно»?

— Ми маємо на увазі, — заговорив той, що весь цей час витріщався на Ремуса поглядом, у якому читалася його впевненість у тому, що він бреше, — чи помічали ви будь-які знаки? Того, що він робив? Ви сказали, що ви були близькі.

— Ми всі були близькі. Він був також близький із Джеймсом, Лілі та Пітером. Ніхто з нас цього не очікував.

— Проте ви жили з ним.

Рожевоволоса жінка підсунула до нього свіжу чашку кави. Він узяв її й стиснув між долонями, проте його руки тремтіли, й він не був певний, що зможе зробити ковток.

— Так.

— І ви не знали, чим він займався.

— Звичайно ж я не знав!

— Ви не схожі на людину, яка може когось обдурити, пане Люпине. Проте те саме можна було сказати й про Сіріуса Блека. І саме тому ми тут.

Він глибоко вдихнув.

— І чому ж саме ми тут? Чому ви ставите всі ці запитання після дванадцяти років?

— Ми лише намагається з'ясувати деякі деталі, — пояснила рожевоволоса. — Можливо, ви хочете зробити перерву?

На вулиці дощило. Ремус постояв хвилин зо п'ять на тротуарі, засунувши руки глибоко в кишені, жалкуючи про те, що зміг кинути курити.

 

*

 

— Вам було відомо про його сексуальну схильність?

— Так.

— Як про це зайшла мова?

Після цього він точно купить пляшку віскі. Він залишався тверезим ось уже майже п'ять тижнів; це було доволі непогано. Ніхто не стане дорікати йому, якщо він зірветься сьогодні ввечері.

— Не знаю. Можливо, він сказав мені.

— Він сказав вам?

— Я не пам'ятаю. Можливо, я просто, ну, знаєте, побачив, як він залицяється до чоловіка в барі. Щось у такому дусі. Ми вп'ятьох були близькими друзями.

— Чи зустрічався він із кимось протягом того часу, коли ви жили разом?

— Ні.

— Він приводив додому чоловіків? На ніч?

— Ні.

— Чому?

— Ну, ми були доволі заклопотані. Я маю на увазі справу Преветів. Та й узагалі.

— Узагалі?

— Війну.

— А, — промовив привітний, — це. То ви не можете дати нам жодних імен, пане Люпине? Взагалі жодних? Когось, із ким він міг зустрічатися?

Він кліпнув очима й пересунув свою чашку з кавою на столі. Вони обоє посміхалися.

— Ні.

— Навіть Фабіана Превета?

 

*

 

Йому знадобилося на диво багато часу, щоб усвідомити, що він ревнує до Фабіана Превета. Це трапилося в листопаді 1979-го, або ж у грудні, тому що під стелею плавали декорації, все навколо було червоне та золотисте, а також зелене, темно-зелене, — кольору, що пасував до сорочки Сіріуса. Вони влаштували вечірку в офісі, й Ремус уже випив кілька склянок, проте стільки ж випили й решта. Він убив більшу частину вечора, намагаючись зрозуміти, якого біса Сіріус не усвідомлює, наскільки _очевидним_ є те, чим вони з Фабіаном Преветом займаються. Вони _весь час_ розмовляли. Кілька разів Сіріус клав свою долоню Фабіанові на плече, і якби ж то всього на секунду — принаймні на _десять_ секунд! Ясно, що вони сплять разом. Для Ремуса це не було новиною, звичайно ж не було, він знав уже багато тижнів, тому що клятий Сіріус _розповів_ йому, коли вони були добряче п'яні. І він був не проти. Звісно ж він був не проти. Він просто не міг зрозуміти, чому Сіріусові конче треба поводитися настільки _очевидно_ . Це було _непрофесійно_.

Незадовго до півночі Лілі затягнула його до туалету, стискаючи його зап'ясток на диво міцно як на людину напідпитку. Потім він усвідомив, що Лілі зовсім не напідпитку — зате її очі були дещо на мокрому місці. Вона заштовхнула його в останню кабінку, замкнула двері та повідомила, що вагітна.

— Що? — перепитав він, проте Лілі лише дивилася на нього, продовжуючи витирати очі, так що те, що лишилося від макіяжу, розмазалося по її обличчю золотими та чорними плямами.

— Чорт забирай, — промовила Лілі за мить, так, наче мала ось-ось розреготатися, — чорт забирай, Ремусе! Обійми мене!

— Я думав, ти хотіла дітей, — промовив він їй у волосся й одразу ж усвідомив, що поняття не має, чи хоче вона дітей.

— Можливо, — сказала Лілі йому в плече, — колись. Не зараз. Не посеред _війни_!

Він подумав: і що ж йому в біса сказати? — а потім відчинилися двері.

— Тут порожньо, — промовив хриплий і трохи відчайдушний Сіріусів голос, у якому чулася посмішка.

— Ми могли би просто піти до мене, — помітив хтось інший. Це був Фабіан. Лілі обійняла Ремуса міцніше; йому здалося, що світло в туалеті потьмяніло. З офісу почулося дивне відлуння музики — а за мить він усвідомив, що це його власне серце гуркотить у нього у вухах.

— Я завжди хотів зайнятись цим тут, — промовив Сіріус. Ремус подумав, що його голос звучить недостатньо захмеліло, щоби він був здатний зробити щось подібне. — Знаєш, прямо під носом у Дамблдора. Поки всі ці люди працюють прямо за рогом — і навіть не здогадуються!

— Ти божевільний, — заявив Фабіан.

Ремус заплющив очі.

— Ходімо до кабінки, — попросив Сіріус, і після цього почувся звук дверей, які відчинили, зачинили та замкнули, а потім — шерхіт блискавки. Лілі опустилася на кришку унітаза; вона продовжувала беззвучно плакати, а з сусідньої кабінки долинали придушені звуки, які явно належали Сіріусові. Ремус розтулив рота, тому що вони аж ніяк не могли й далі бути там, вони мусили негайно піти, він не міг цього слухати. Проте, судячи зі звуків, рука Фабіана — а може, й його рот — уже знайшла дорогу всередину Сіріусового спіднього, і Ремусова голова здавалася важкою та неповороткою, і як би він не розтуляв рота, з нього не вилітало ні звуку. Було запізно. Крім того, він хотів підійти до кабінки, в якій ховалися Сіріус із Фабіаном, може, висадити плечем двері, як це зображують на картинках, і з'їздити Фабіану по обличчю, а потім штовхнути Сіріуса до заново замкнених дверей та впасти на підлогу між його колінами. Ну або спершу поцілувати його.

Він сів на підлогу; Лілі плакала. Це тривало цілу вічність, аж поки Сіріус не кінчив — це прозвучало так, наче щось зламалось.

Вони пішли з вечірки разом, він і Сіріус. Сіріус прямував додому на площу Ґримо, а він на той час жив із Пітером, тож жоден із них не поспішав. Вони пройшли кілька кварталів, і весь цей час всім, про що він міг думати, була Фабіанова рука в Сіріусовому спідньому. Утім, можливо, це було наївно. Вони точно займалися й усім іншим, Сіріус та Фабіан. Тож можна сміливо уявляти собі ще й Сіріуса на ліжку, обличчям до матрацу, з Фабіановими пальцями, що утримують його за шию…

— Ви разом? Ти й Фабіан?

— Що? — перепитав Сіріус і зиркнув у його бік. — Ні. Не в тому сенсі, про який ти думаєш. Йому подобаються й жінки. Він каже, що збирається завести дівчину, як тільки все це гівно закінчиться.

— А ти ні?

Сіріус похитав головою та запалив цигарку.

— Я був там, — промовив Ремус. — Я був у туалеті.

Сіріус посміхнувся й передав йому цигарку, проте його долоні тремтіли занадто сильно.

— Справді?

— Ти не здивований.

— Я завжди знаю, де ти, — пояснив Сіріус. — Це частина моєї роботи.

 

*

 

— Наскільки я розумію, пан Блек умовив Дамблдора віддати справу Превета вам і йому.

— Я не знаю, навіщо він це зробив. І це не було…

— Вбивство Преветів мали розслідувати Джеймс Поттер і Пітер Петіґрю. Коли Сіріус почув про це, він попросив Дамблдора передати цю справу вам двом.

Він відхилився на стільці.

— Це сталося наприкінці грудня 1980-го, майже за рік після закінчення роману Сіріуса та Фабіана Превета.

— Роману?

— Ви вдвох працювали над справою Преветів протягом чотирьох місяців, поки Дамблдор не перевів вас на нове завдання. Проте пізніше ви стверджували, що жодний доказ не підтверджував того, що за їхніми вбивствами стояв Сіріус.

— Ну, вони справді цього не підтверджували.

— Певно, він приховав усі докази, які можна було знайти.

— Можливо.

— Можливо?

Господи, як же він хотів піти з цієї кімнати!

— Так. Певно, він і справді все приховав, тому що ми дійсно нічого не знайшли.

— Лише те, що серед вас був шпигун.

— Ну, так. Ніхто поза Орденом не знав, де на той момент були Превети.

— Чи чули ви розмову між паном Блеком та Дамблдором, ту, що була записана наприкінці вересня 1981-го? Під час якої вони обговорюють, що робити, коли наявність у Ордені шпигуна підтвердиться?

— Так, чув.

— Ми маємо її з собою. Можливо, якщо ви послухаєте її ще раз, це освіжить ваші спогади про ті часи. Зрештою, минуло дванадцять років.

— Вам не потрібно…

«Я думаю, це Ремус, — промовив голос Сіріуса на записі. Він звучав відчайдушно й так, наче Сіріус не спав зо тиждень. — Це має бути Ремус. Ми нічого не знайшли на Ґідеона та Фабіана, за чотири місяці — нічого! І це все продовжує відбуватися з тих самих пір! Це має бути хтось близький до мене, тому що як інакше їм би вдалося так легко мене обдурити…»

Ремус зазирнув рожевоволосій жінці в очі. Вона кліпнула й відвела погляд.

«Якщо це він, я не знаю, що я робитиму, — продовжував Сіріус. — Я просто не знаю. Я кохаю його. Проте це має бути він».

— Прекрасний актор, — промовив чоловік; в його голосі звучало щось подібне до захоплення. — Обдурив Дамблдора. Дуже непогана робота! Як думаєте, що він мав на увазі, коли сказав, що кохає вас?

— Він завжди любив драматизувати, — відповів Ремус значно сиплішим голосом, ніж йому би хотілось.

 

*

 

Це він знайшов Фабіана та Ґідеона. Дамблдор послав їх із Сіріусом перевірити, чи все з ними гаразд, оскільки від них ось уже третій день не надходило жодного повідомлення. Фабіан та Ґідеон перебували в Йоркширі, неподалік від місця, де нібито зосереджувалися люди Редла; будинок, у якому вони жили, був закинутий та стояв серед пагорбів за шість миль від найближчого містечка. Сіріус та Ремус пройшли пішки мили зо дві, й коли дісталися до будинку, Сіріус голосно жалівся на свої черевики. Ремус підійшов до дверей і, не отримавши відповіді, штовхнув їх. На той момент він думав, що Фабіан та Ґідеон просто захопилися дослідженням місцевої ситуації та забули надіслати Дамблдорові повідомлення.

— Дідько, — промовив Сіріус, хапаючи його за плечі. — Ремусе, вийди звідти, чорт забирай, вони...

Вони були мертві, лежали на підлозі, закривавлені, й Ремус лише згодом усвідомив, що червоним був килим. Насправді там не було жодної краплини крові. Проте він уперше знайшов когось мертвим, тож йому дзвеніло у вухах, і сердце заходилося, і він виблював, як тільки-но Сіріус відтягнув його від дверей. Після того, як він випорожнив шлунок, Сіріус обійняв його та поцілував у вухо й у шию, а потім відійшов, перш ніж Ремус зміг поцілувати його у відповідь. Вони витратили деякий час, перевіряючи, чи є хтось поблизу, проте навколо не було ні душі.

Він не був здивований, коли Сіріус захотів взяти справу Преветів. Її мали вести Джеймс із Пітером, проте в той час Пітер почав нервувати дедалі більше, й за кілька місяців його призначили виконувати лише паперову роботу, а Джеймс жив із шестимісячною дитиною, яка майже не спала. А Сіріус та Фабіан були близькі. Ремус намагався не думати про це, тому що й досі ревнував, хоч і абсолютно не мав для того причин. Сіріус не трахався ні з ким, окрім нього, вже майже рік. І Фабіан був мертвий. Це лише доводило, якою дріб'язковою та злостивою він був людиною, якщо й досі пам'ятав, як йому хотілося, щоби Фабіан більше ніколи не торкався Сіріуса.

Спершу вони намагалися відслідкувати всі зв'язки Ґідеона та Фабіана. Чи знайомилися вони останнім часом із новими людьми? Заводили нових друзів? Можливо, когось, кому вони могли довіряти достатньо, щоби поділитися кількома невинними деталями щодо своєї роботи на Орден? Проте їм не вдалося нічого знайти.

— Це хтось, кого ми знаємо, — промовив Сіріус одного разу, коли вони досі перебували в Йоркширі, намагаючись з'ясувати, чи були вбивства Ґідеона та Фабіана пов'язані з їхнім розслідуванням. Сіріус лежав на вузькому ліжку без сорочки, з розпатланим волоссям і видимою щетиною на обличчі, притискаючи до очей основи долонь.

— Не може бути, — заперечив Ремус.

— Ремусе, ми нічого не знайшли. Хтось замітає свої сліди, і цей хтось мусить бути кимось наближеним до нас, тому що він робить це дуже добре.

— Це просто здогадка, — промовив він — і продовжував повторювати до тих пір, поки однієї ночі наприкінці березня, коли болота навколо стали сірими, як кам'яні стіни в їхньому будинку, Сіріус не поглянув на нього так, наче більше не був певний. Він поглянув на Сіріуса у відповідь, Сіріус кліпнув очима, і погляд зникнув — щоби повернутися за тиждень. А потім іще раз. І ще раз. Він хотів сказати Сіріусові, що це не він, проте що як він помилявся, й насправді Сіріус думав не про це? Що як Сіріус просто почав втомлюватися від нього? І як це виглядатиме, якщо він раптом почне захищатися, коли ніхто його ще не звинуватив? Проте інколи, коли вони трахалися, він бачив це в Сіріусових очах, і тоді він зазвичай просив його рухатися сильніше, швидше, _ще_ , аж доки вони обидва не перетворювалися в груду кісток, і плоті, й крові, й подихів, і більше не могли думати. Й інколи він зупинявся й змушував Сіріуса просити в нього те, чого би він сам ніколи не попросив; він сподівався, що якщо робитиме все, що Сіріус хоче, проте ніколи не наважувався просити в інших чоловіків — можливо, тоді Сіріус продовжуватиме його кохати.

 

*

 

— Відверто кажучи, пане Люпине, ходять чутки...

Він втупився в чоловіка поглядом. Ну звісно вони ходять. Проте ще ніхто не запитував у нього про це відверто, і чи це не чудово? Тому що інакше йому би довелося все заперечувати. «Ні, ми не трахалися. Ні, я не був у нього закоханий. Ні, він не розбив моє серце на мільйони бісових дрібок».

— Було висловлено припущення, що у вас із паном Блеком були стосунки сексуального характеру, — промовив чоловік.

— Перепрошую? — промовив Ремус. Його голос прозвучав утомлено та холодно.

— Що ви були коханцями, — пояснила, нахиляючись над столом, рожевоволоса жінка, — ви були в стосунках, проте з якоїсь причини не могли розповісти про це своїм друзям та родинам.

Він уявив, як вони з Сіріусом п'ють чай із його матір'ю або вино зі Сіріусовою, Сіріусову долоню на своєму плечі, як це інколи робили Джеймс із Лілі.

— Ви так і не взяли шлюб, пане Люпине, — промовив чоловік. — Якщо подивитися на ситуацію зі статистичної точки зору, ви пристосувалися до післявоєнного життя досить погано.

— Всі мої друзі померли, — помітив він, — або ще гірше.

— Можливо, ви просто скажете нам, — промовила жінка, — чи пов'язувало вас із Сіріусом Блеком щось окрім дружби?

— Ні, — відповів він, — не пов'язувало.

Вони дивилися на нього так, наче не вірили жодному його слову.

 

*

 

У січні 1980-го він не міг припинити думати про те, як Сіріус і Фабіан трахалися в туалеті. Коли Дамблдор призначив їм із Сіріусом розслідувати угрупування чоловіків у Шотландії, які, як вважалося, були людьми Волдеморта, першим, про що він подумав, було те, що тепер Сіріус не зможе зробити цього ще раз. Поки вони будуть у Шотландії, Сіріус не матиме змоги бачитися з Фабіаном. Проте, провівши в крихітній хатинці тиждень, він почав думати, що скоро цілком вірогідно збожеволіє. У хатинці малася ванна, проте не малося душу, й Сіріус любив сидіти в ній, поставивши стопи на краї, і розмовляти з Ремусом про розслідування, або погоду, або книжки, або будь-що інше, й інколи Ремус поняття не мав, про що Сіріус говорить, тому що міг думати лише про те, як підійде, схопить його за гомілки й покладе їх назад до ванни, щоби мати змогу стати на коліна за її межами та взяти Сіріуса в долоню. Це стулить Сіріусового рота принаймні на секунду. І коли Сіріус заговорюватиме, Ремус починатиме рухати долонею, щоби Сіріусові забирало подих і відбирало всі думки, які він збирався озвучити.

За кілька тижнів вони знайшли те, що шукали; з'ясувалося, це був Ґрейбек зі своєю зграєю. Це безперечно пояснювало, навіщо Дамблдор дав цю справу Ремусу. Наступного дня вони купили в селі, де всі дивилися на них як на чужинців, забагато віскі, й повернулися до будинку, де пили доти, доки спогад про Ґрейбекове лице нарешті не потьмянів. На той момент вони обидва сиділи на дивані — замалому, як і раніше, незважаючи на їхні спроби це виправити. Сіріусове коліно торкалося Ремусового, а погляд рухався на диво повільно, раз-у-раз повертаючись до Ремуса.

— Інколи, — промовив Сіріус, — мені здається, що Дамблдорові на нас начхати. Він послав тебе сюди, попри те, що знає, _знає_ , чорти би його побрав, що Ґрейбек зробив із тобою...

— Все гаразд.

— Ні, не гаразд, — заперечив Сіріус, підіймаючи долоню й кладучи її Ремусові на коліно — от тільки опустилася вона на стегно. Сіріусові пальці на тканині легенько стиснулися. — Я знаю, що якщо ми й виграємо цю кляту штуку, то лише завдяки тому, що Дамблдор такий, який він є. Проте він без роздумів пожертвує будь-ким, якщо вважатиме, що це заради спільного блага.

Ремус засміявся, але це був нервовий сміх, тому що пальці Сіріуса просувалися вгору по його стегну.

— Скажи мені, що тебе приваблює, — попросив Сіріус.

— Що?

— Просто скажи. Жінки. Чоловіки. Не знаю, може, тебе це взагалі не цікавить?

«Мене приваблюєш ти», — подумав Ремус.

— Навіщо ти це зробив? — він був певний, що Сіріус знає, про що він говорить. — У туалеті. З Фабіаном.

— Це було приємно.

— Та пішов ти.

Сіріусова долоня лежала на його стегні — важча, ніж мала би бути.

— Я хотів дізнатися, що ти робитимеш.

— Що _я_ робитиму?

— Звісно що _ти_ , — промовив Сіріус, — хто ж іще?

— Я не…

— Ти не що?

— Я не дуже в цьому розуміюся.

— Але ти гей, — промовив Сіріус тихо, відпускаючи його стегно й торкаючись замість цього його руки. — Чорт тебе забирай, Ремусе. Я завжди знав, що ти гей. Ти повинен був мені розповісти.

— Тобі це так гарно вдається.

— Маячня! Ремусе, ти дурень!

Він заплющив очі. У нього трохи паморочилося в голові, проте Сіріусова долоня утримувала його на місці.

— То як воно було? — запитав Сіріус, водячи кінчиками пальців по Ремусових шрамах. — Коли ти прислухався до мене та Фабіана?

— Я не _прислухався_...

Сіріус притиснув великого пальця до одного зі шрамів, який ще не до кінця затягнувся. Напевне, це мало би бути неприємно.

— Мені це не сподобалося.

— Тобі не сподобалося, що я займався сексом за кілька футів від тебе?

— Справа не в цьому, — заперечив Ремус. Мабуть, варто було зупинитися. Він був занадто сп'янілий для цього. — З тих пір я постійно думаю, ну, знаєш, як це могло би бути.

— Як могло би бути що?

— Я не знаю.

— Ні, знаєш, ідіоте. Просто скажи це.

— Якби ти захотів… — почав він і прочистив горло. — Це могло би бути без зобов'язань. Тобі не треба було би цілувати мене й таке інше.

Сіріус відпустив його руку, поклав обидві долоні йому на шию та поцілував його.

— У будь-якому разі залишилися лише ми вдвох, — промовив Сіріус у куточок його рота, поколюючи його шкіру своєю щетиною. — Ми допоможемо один одному вибратися з цього клятого лайна живими. І якщо бісів Ґрейбек прийде за тобою, я встану поміж вами. Ти ж це знаєш. Чому ти думаєш, що я заперечуватиму проти поцілунків?

— Тому що мені це погано вдаватиметься.

— Погано вдаватиметься що? Секс? Тому що ти не займався ним раніше? Мерліне, просто подумай про всі ті речі, які не вдаються мені, Ремусе! Я не вмію зав'язувати свої бісові шнурки!

— Це не одне й те саме.

— Та звісно одне й те саме! — заявив Сіріус. — Тобі просто потрібно трохи практики. Наскільки ти зараз п'яний?

Він схопив Сіріуса за сорочку, дивлячись на те, як його власні пальці впинаються в тканину. Сіріус пахнув віскі, старою білизною, милом, яким вони обидва користувалися, але, можливо, якщо він притисне свій ніс до його шиї...

— Як ти хочеш? — запитав Сіріус, ведучи пальцями вздовж лінії Ремусової щелепи. — Просто скажи мені, як ти хочеш. Просто скажи мені.

 

*

 

— Певно, нам варто зробити перерву, — сказала рожевоволоса жінка. Проте вона залишилася в кімнаті навіть після того, як чоловік вийшов із неї. Коли відчинилися та зачинилися двері, Ремус спробував побачити, чи стоїть хтось у коридорі, проте звісно ж Албус міг слухати їхню розмову й так. Певно, він мав свої чари в кожній кімнаті.

Його чашка з кавою стояла порожня. Рожевоволоса жінка намагалася непомітно спостерігати за ним. Він взяв порожню чашку до своїх долонь. Світло було занадто яскравим. Там, 1980-го, в місці, чию назву він уже навіть не міг пригадати, Сіріус на його прохання пригасив світло. «Я не збираюся тебе трахати, — промовив він, — не в твій перший раз». Проте він цього зажадав. «Нам треба буде робити все повільно, тож на це піде ціла вічність», — пояснив Сіріус. Так і сталося. Кінець кінцем Сіріус кінчив усередину нього, а потім допоміг йому своєю рукою, і він лежав без сну, думаючи про те, як Сіріус заглиблювався в нього, наче він більше не був абсолютно самотнім у своїй шкірі, наче тепер їх пов'язувало щось незламне.

— Я бачила його, — промовила жінка. Чашка з-під кави вислизнула з Ремусових долонь на підлогу, проте вона цього наче й не помітила. — Місяць тому. Звичайно, нині він у доволі кепській формі… Проте він промовив ваше ім'я.

— Що?

— Коли ми зупинилися перед його камерою, він промовив ваше ім'я. Наче він шукав вас.

«Ремусе», — промовив Сіріус, лежачи на вузькому ліжку поруч із ним 1980-го, переплівши свої кінцівки з його, дихаючи йому шию теплом і вологою. «Ремусе, Ремусе, Ремусе. Нам треба було зробити це сто років тому. Чорт забирай, нам треба було поцілуватися сто років тому».

— Я ненавиджу його ось уже дванадцять років, — промовив Ремус. — Це довше, ніж я його знав.

Жінка розтулила рота, проте знову стулила його, коли з коридору почулося відлуння кроків. Чоловік зайшов досередини й зачинив двері, проте на стілець не сів.

— Вас хоче бачити Дамблдор.

 

*

 

— Справа в тому, — промовив Албус, сидячи за столом у своєму величезному кабінеті, де під стелею літали папери, а підлогою кралися меблі, — що чотири дні тому Сіріус Блек утік із Азкабану.

Ремус спостерігав за стільцем, який аж ніяк не хотів спокійно стояти біля стіни. Потім до нього прийшло усвідомлення щойно сказаного Албусом.

— Я знаю, що для тебе це шок, — продовжував старий своїм найм'якшим голосом, тим, якому Сіріус довіряв найменше. — І мені справді жаль, що допит протривав так довго, Ремусе. Проте справа в тому, що ми мусимо бути абсолютно певними щодо тебе.

— Тобто, — промовив він голосом, який його взагалі не слухався, — тобто — Сіріус утік із Азкабану?

— Ми не знаємо, де він зараз, — пояснив Албус. — Кажучи відверто, тобі, ймовірно, слід взяти до уваги, що він може прийти за тобою. Він убив Пітера. Через нього було вбито Лілі та Джеймса. Я абсолютно не здивуюся, якщо він захоче, так би мовити, закінчити роботу, вбивши тебе.

Ремус пригадав, як інколи дивувався, яким чином Албусу вдається повідомляти найгірші новини найдобрішим тоном. А зараз він дивився на нього, крізь нього — як і завжди, наче Ремус був не людиною, а скоріше пазлом. Але Албус робив це, оскільки тривала війна, а він був за головного. Не можна бачити в солдатах людей — інакше програєш війну.

— Ремусе?

Йому було цікаво, що Албус міг прочитати з його обличчя. В його голові було порожньо.

— Ремусе, нам потрібно, щоби ти прийшов ще раз завтра. Добре?

Він кивнув.

— І ще, — додав Албус за мить, — якщо так станеться, що він спробує сконтактувати з тобою — ти негайно повідомиш мене, так?

— Звичайно, — погодився Ремус.

Албус підвівся. Ремус підвівся. Він не міг пригадати розташування дверей, тож Албус вказав йому правильний напрямок. Вийшовши в коридор, він продовжував відчувати спиною його погляд.

Він дістався автобусом своєї квартири, в якій стояв запах чаю та пилу. Певно, слід прибратися. Заварив чай — як завжди на плиті, мабуть, тому, що на це йшло більше часу. А час у нього був. Це був один із тих фактів, які він почав повільно усвідомлювати на початку 1982-го. Він утратив усе, що мав, і єдиним, що в нього лишилося, була купа часу, який було нічим наповнювати. У нього були порожні секунди й порожні хвилини, які перетворювалися в порожні дні, тижні, місяці, роки. Десятиліття.

Він згаяв час до другої години ночі, читаючи не найгірший серед поганеньких романів, а потім пролежав у ліжку години зо три, дивлячись у стелю та не думаючи про Сіріуса. Він лише заснув, коли його розбудив ранішній трафік. Він поставив на плиту чайник і сів за стіл, на якому Сіріус взяв його восени 1981-го, коли все вже пішло під укіс і він був не в силах нічого виправити. Проте він ніколи не припускав, що шпигуном був Сіріус, чи не так? І що це про нього говорило? Він був наївним і дурним — а ще таким до біса закоханим! Був. _Був_ закоханим. Він не міг усвідомити, що людина, на яку він покладався, його зрадила. А тепер Сіріус утік із Азкабану й, схоже, хотів убити його, як Албус і сказав, ось тільки чим більше він думав про це, тим менше воно мало сенсу. Він для Сіріуса ніщо. Він лише хтось, кого Сіріусові вдалося обдурити. Албусу слід хвилюватися про те, що Сіріус захоче вбити Гаррі, чи його самого, та кого завгодно іншого, якщо вже на те пішло. Сіріус ніколи по-справжньому не вірив Албусу. Він завжди казав, що за потреби Албус без вагань пожертвує будь-ким із них.

А Ремус довіряв Сіріусові своє кляте _життя_ — і той його жодного разу не підвів.

Кипіла вода. Він налив її в майже чисту чашку. Можливо, слід поїхати звідси. Він міг би повернутися до Вельсу. Його батьки вже померли, проте їхній будинок все ще стояв. Певно, він би зміг його відремонтувати.

Коли він пройшов повз вікно у вітальні, сонячні промені лишень дотягнулися до кухонного столу. Починався гарний день — один із тих, які він ненавидів.

А на алеї між кам'яною стіною та сміттєвими баками сидів чорний собака.

 

*

 

— Думаю, вони знають про нас, — сказав йому Сіріус — певно, наприкінці серпня 1981-го, коли паузи стали тягнулися задовго, а секс часто відчувався помстою. Проте деякі моменти були приємними.

— Що? — перепитав він. Сіріус обіймав його рукою за плечі, а він просунув своє коліно між його стегон — проте здебільшого заради тепла. Незадовго до того всі ковдри попадали на підлогу, а він не міг дістати до своєї чарівної палички, не рухаючись.

— Думаю, вони знають, що ми разом, — повторив Сіріус лінивим, посткоїтальним голосом. — Принаймні Лілі знає. Тепер, коли вона в депресії, вона стала такою пильною.

— Вона не в депресії.

— Ще й як у депресії, — заперечив Сіріус, — з тих пір, як народився Гаррі. Просто ми про це не говоримо, бо йде війна.

— Проте вона не…

— А Джеймс страшенно хвилюється. А Пітер має у своїй квартирі більше заклять, ніж у Міністерстві. Ми всі божеволіємо, проте не можемо з цим розібратися, бо війна завжди на першому місці.

Інколи Ремус фантазував, що зможе вибратися з усього цього живим. Мабуть, тоді вони з Сіріусом змогли би бути разом по-справжньому. Вони би створювали плани, купували меблі, мандрували за місто й, можливо, навіть розповіли би своїм друзям та родинам.

— Думаю, вони якось здогадалися, — продовжував Сіріус. — Не знаю, як. Можливо, помітивши, як ти завжди на мене дивишся.

— Замовкни.

— Наче ти хочеш мене прямо там і одразу.

— Сіріусе...

Сіріус розреготався й провів пальцями вздовж Ремусових грудей.

— Сексуальна напруга просто неймовірна. Навіть коли ми працюємо. _Особливо_ коли ми працюємо. Можливо, тому ми й не змогли вирішити справу Преветів. Кого би ми не допитували, їх раз-у-раз збивав об'єм сексуальної напруги в кімнаті.

— Перестань казати «сексуальна напруга», — звелів він. Сіріусова долоня на його грудях застигла на словосполученні «справа Преветів». — Я тебе кохаю.

— Ну так, — відповів Сіріус, — і я тебе. Певна річ. Проте чи ти й справді вважаєш, що ми здатні на це? Здатні когось кохати? Тому що єдине, про що я думаю ось уже четвертий рік, то це про те, як же нам закінчити цю бісову війну. Чи радше ми думаємо лише те, що нам каже думати Дамблдор. Бо ми мусимо виграти війну.

— Я часто думаю про тебе. Про твій…

— Скажи це. Чорт забирай, Ремусе, просто скажи це!

— Про твій член.

Він обожнював Сіріусів сміх.

— Проте послухай, — промовив Сіріус за якийсь час, і в його голосі більше не чулася посмішка, — якщо хтось здогадається, що ми разом, вони розкажуть Дамблдорові. Ну або Дамблдор прочитає це в їхніх думках чи щось у такому дусі. Він дізнається. І він цим скористається.

— Як, наприклад?

— Я не знаю, — стурбовано відповів Сіріус. — Поки що не знаю.

 

*

 

Він трохи не впав головою вниз, намагаючись спуститися сходами. Це було неможливо. Це було просто неможливо. А якщо й можливо, то Сіріус, либонь, прийшов убити його, як і казав Албус. Він намагався втримати свою чарівну паличку, проте його долоні тремтіли, а потім він штовхнув двері, й коридор закінчився. Сонце світило заяскраво. Він не міг нічого розгледіти. Сіріус жбурне закляттям прямо в нього, а він цього навіть не помітить, як не помітив дванадцять років тому. І все закінчиться. Проте нехай його чорти схоплять, якщо він перед тим не зазирне Сіріусові в лице. Чорт забирай. Чорт…

Собака сидів поруч зі сміттєвим баком, спостерігаючи за ним. Він наставив на нього свою чарівну паличку. Схоже, він нарешті збожеволів. І він не міг упізнати Сіріуса в собачій подобі за дванадцять років, чи не так? От тільки пес дивився на нього так, наче знав і вздовж, і впоперек, кожен його секрет, кожну болісну струнку його клятої душі, кожен спосіб його поранити.

Пес розвернувся й попрямував углиб алеї.

Ремус із мить постояв на місці, потім сховав чарівну паличку й послідував за ним.

Це міг бути просто собака. Той шлях, який він обирав, звертаючи тут і там, здавався дещо випадковим. Проте він точно слідкував за тим, аби не загубити Ремуса, бо раз-у-раз озирався через плече. Пес був сивіший, ніж він його пам'ятав, проте Ремус і сам був сивіший. Йому було складно уявити, що з людиною здатні зробити дванадцять років у Азкабані — й саме тому ніколи цього не уявляв, за винятком тих ночей, коли лежав без сну, або коли був п'яний, проте недостатньо. Інколи він волів, аби Албув убив Сіріуса. Адже померти було би милосердніше, ніж повільно скніти в подібному місці.

Собака провів його через парк та міст над мулистим ставком і вивів до тихого підземного переходу, де зупинився, гавкнув та перетворився на людину.

— Ти можеш роз'явити нас? — запитав Сіріус. Його голос звучав хрипло, а лице здавалося мертвим.

— Так, — відгукнувся Ремус. — Куди?

— Мені все одно, — відповів Сіріус. — Подалі звідси.

 

*

 

Вітер із пагорбів здався йому холоднішим, ніж він пам'ятав. Він набрав повні груди повітря та спробував прийти до тями після стількох стрибків. Певне, йому було варто замислитися, чому він так переживає, що хтось відслідкує їхні переміщення та послідує за ними, проте він і досі тримав Сіріуса за руку й ніяк не міг відпустити, навіть коли Сіріус упав на коліна в суху траву, потягнувши його за собою.

— Ремусе, — промовив Сіріус, дивлячись на нього очима, які одні лише й здавалися живими на його обличчі. — Ремусе. Ремусе.

— Він сказав… Дамблдор сказав, що ти збираєшся вбити мене.

— Я думав, що шпигуном був… ти. Я в біса…

— Проте це був ти.

— Ні, — Сіріусів рот скривився, наче він намагався посміхнутися. — Ні. Пітер.

— Ні.

— Ремусе, — промовив Сіріус, лягаючи спиною на траву. — Ти переніс мене… сюди.

— Я не знаю, чому.

Будиночок і досі стояв на своєму місці й здавався ще покинутішим, ніж раніше. Ремус витягнув чарівну паличку й сотворив кілька заклять, проте в радіусі трьох миль навколо них не було ні душі.

— Пробач мені, — промовив Сіріус. Його очі були заплющені, а пальці — розгорнуті, немовби в пошуках Ремусової долоні.

Сіріло небо; пориви вітру розгойдували траву.


End file.
